


When You Were Here Before

by wheniamqueenx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn from Harry's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Here Before

You say that I’m your loose thread, unguarded and unsaid. Like picking at scabs, never quite healed and yet you can’t stop. The arch in my back, comparing to August and Julys, long and lazy, as if you could luxuriate in it. You say you are sorry, but I ignore that part, it cuts too deep into the thought of you hurting me. I touch your face, and say ‘hey no, it was me who let you in,’ and you sigh, let it sit there and kiss me - sometimes softly, then other times fierce, the kind that tingle and ache on your lips for ages.   
  
We can stay like this, as long as I don’t prod too much at the fire, and I settle for this, without really knowing what I am settling for, and why. Not even knowing you fully, still unsure of every light patch of hair and the expanse of your flesh. You’re right though, you don’t say all these things, at least not out loud but they settle somewhere near your irises and it’s nice to try and fill in the gaps.   
  
The first time you leave lodges somewhere in my chest and I walk around with it, trying to ignore its weight. Except you didn’t leave, did you, not really, I just lost your touch and craved it, not knowing when it would be back. Not able to really ask, I’m not sure how you set the rules without even speaking. There’s something there though, lurking under your bravado, your barriers, it’s sweet and curious and strange and sometimes gets caught in my throat. It makes it worth it.  
  
You get this look on your face sometimes, it’s like you hate yourself and maybe me as well. I don’t know what to do to fix that. I don’t know how to get you to come back to me. I’d even let you say sorry, I’d even forgive you.


End file.
